Er ist gestorben
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: 1997, Una conspiración maquiavélica, una revolución sin sentido, crueles muertes por doquier y un hombre encerrado. La Guerra… de nuevo. Ni siquiera el bien mayor pudo cambiar el mundo.


Tenían una hora de cielo al día.

De esa manera mordazmente poética llamaban a uno de sus más penosos _privilegios_.

Consistía en salir al patio bajo el cielo plomizo durante una hora para recordar que el mundo no se acababa tras esa pesada alambrada, obstinada en recordarles donde estaban.

Él mismo había impuesto esa medida cuando estaba al otro lado. Siempre había destacado por su humanidad sutilmente cruel y por su cínica ironía: "Los presos merecen poder salir al patio, siguen siendo personas, no ganado" había decretado. "No sea que se cierren tanto en sí mismos que olviden que están presos y dejen de sentir dolor" había añadido para sí mismo.

Y funcionaba.

Funcionaba de una manera tan perfecta que si hubiera estado en condiciones no habría podido evitar la arrogante y orgullosa subida de cejas.

La mayoría estaban obsesionados, trastornados por un retorcido trozo de metal. Hablaban de ella durante las comidas, pensaban en ella durante las horas muertas, soñaban con ella por las noches. Enloquecidos como se enloquece un hombre cuerdo por una amante adictiva y seductora. Todo por culpa de esa maldita hora de cielo. Si hubiera sido sincero con el mundo la habría llamado "hora de la alambrada".

Pero él ni siquiera la miraba ya. Después de tantos años había dejado de mirar. Sólo veía.

En la hora de cielo también debían relacionarse. Él, como preso de máxima seguridad, se mantenía completamente aislado excepto en ese momento del día.

"Tienen que poder hablar entre ellos" había decretado. "La desesperación se propaga como una enfermedad: por contacto" había añadido para sí mismo.

Y también funcionaba.

En una hora no había tiempo suficiente para motivar una rebelión, pero sí para contagiarse el miedo y la tristeza.

Aunque él se había vuelto inmune, ni siquiera les escuchaba ya. Después de tantos años había dejado de escuchar. Sólo oía.

Hasta ese momento.

A su lado, un chico joven leía el periódico como cada día: en voz alta, lentamente y a trompicones. Estaba aprendiendo a leer y él no le escuchaba, hasta que pronunció dos palabras que, para su sorpresa, podía recordar. _Ese nombre_.

Él, sin moverse, volcó toda su atención en algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le había cogido desprevenido. Esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que el muchacho terminara de leer sílaba a sílaba todo el titular y pronunciara la palabra.

Sabía perfectamente cual era esa palabra incluso antes de que la dijera. Lo intuyó cuando volvió a _escuchar ese nombre_ y los siguientes instantes duraron una eternidad mientras _miraba _al chico pronunciarla.

Primero, curvó los labios en una sonrisa desencajada, manteniendo los labios y dientes ligeramente separados y produciendo un sonido gutural. G

Sin soltar la sonrisa abrió un poco más los dientes y movió la lengua. E

Cerró los dientes y siseó. S

Volvió a abrir los dientes y chasqueó la lengua contra ellos. T

Abrió los labios en una perfecta forma circular escribiendo en su cara la propia letra. O

Sin soltar la abertura hizo vibrar la lengua contra el paladar ligeramente. R

Apretó los labios ligeramente para luego soltarlos como dando un sardónico y terrible beso al aire. Sin terminarlo. B

Volvió a sonreír, exagerando un poco por el sentimiento que le producía estar terminando con la palabra, y por lo que significaba. E

Terminó apoyando la lengua en el paladar y haciendo un sonido nasal sin dejar de sonreír. N

Todo se detuvo y por primera vez, no solo dejó de escuchar y mirar, dejó de oír y ver.

Apretó las manos y los dientes de forma tenue, ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos lánguidamente mientras desviaba los globos oculares, para luego volver a abrirlos con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Le tembló el labio.

Era curioso. En todo el tiempo que llevaba pensando en ello, entre todas las especulaciones que hizo al respecto nunca se le ocurrió que reaccionaría de esta manera.

Al principio lo había deseado.

Lo había deseado con fuerza, de esa manera salvaje, egoísta e irreflexiva en la que siempre solía desear las cosas que menos le convenían. Al cabo de los años maduraría lo suficiente o simplemente recapacitaría al respecto hasta darse cuenta de que no era un deseo racional.

La parte buena era que al menos mientras lo había deseado había sentido. Había sentido hasta sangrar por los puños: rabia, desesperación, ira, deseos de venganza, de tortura, de dolor.

Había sido un tiempo corto, las energías se le acabaron, a todos se les acababan antes o después: la rutina, el vacío, la nada monótona se lo comían.

La rabia se convirtió en tristeza, la desesperación en depresión, la ira en frustración y los deseos de venganza en deseos de suicidio, hasta pasar más tiempo dormido que despierto, hasta perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, hasta dejar de sentir.

En ese momento había dejado de desear, de imaginar, de especular, de valorar, de pensar... hasta olvidarlo todo.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta que volvió a _escuchar_ pronunciar _ese_ _nombre_ en los labios de ese muchacho que llevaba preso un año apenas, que aprendía a leer, que aún tenía esperanza, que aún sentía.

Hasta que volvió a observar cómo sus tan antiguos deseos se hacían cruelmente realidad abofeteándolo cuando _miró_ cómo pronunciaba la última palabra del titular, la que tanto había deseado, imaginado, especulado, valorado y pensado hasta olvidarse.

En ese momento, lo recordó todo y volvió a sentir después de tanto tiempo, como si fuera un macabro último regalo.

Contra todo pronóstico, no sintió alegría, regocijo o alivio, pero tampoco sintió pena, preocupación ni frustración.

Sintió elevado a la máxima potencia algo que creía que ya sentía hasta su más alta expresión.

Unas horas más tarde, una sonrisa cáustica se pintaría en sus labios burlándose de su propia inocencia en un sádico acto auto-destructivo por no haberse dado cuenta de que, hasta ahora, su sentimiento sólo había sido una ligera sensación en comparación con lo que vendría a continuación.

Se sintió solo.

Verdaderamente solo y vacío, como si todo ese tiempo, en algún lugar muy profundo en su subconsciente, hubiera tenido la osadía de albergar aún un poco de esperanza pero ahora le hubiera sido arrancada con las torpes palabras que aun retumbaban en su mente.

Y lo comprendió.

Comprendió por que había sido abandonado y confinado a una media vida insulsa pero vida en vez de a una muerte rápida y gloriosa pero muerte.

Comprendió que la decisión de su captor iba mas allá de la venganza o de la lástima, no había osado matarlo y los había condenado a ambos, pero también se había salvado a sí mismo.

Comprendió que la condena era mutua y no pudo decidir cuál era más cruel, si la suya en su cárcel de piedra o la de su captor en su cárcel de miedo.

Comprendió el miedo, miedo a que el horror se repitiera, miedo a la culpa por haberlo permitido, miedo por haber sido egoísta, miedo por haber preferido salvarse a sí mismo que a salvar la humanidad.

Comprendió que quien tenía la verdadera libertad no era el que estaba al otro lado de la alambrada porque la verdadera libertad no dependía del tiempo o del espacio mientras la mente permaneciera sin opresiones, la verdadera libertad era la certeza de qué en la infinidad había un sitio al que volver y él acababa de descubrir y perder ese sitio de un solo golpe certero.

Y no pudo tragar saliva.

Y sintió nauseas.

Y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a la necesidad, necesidad de algo que no había requerido desde muy niño, que le superaba y que no obtuvo, porque la vida no alberga tanta misericordia.

Cuando Gellert Grindelwald supo que Albus Dumbledore había muerto sintió que necesitaba un abrazo.

* * *

Sí, hay exactamente cuatro palabras que pertenecen a **Rowling**, no dejemos de nombrarla.

Los campos de exterminio pertenecieron a los nazis y ahora son algo así como patrimonio de la humanidad, aunque sea solo para recordar por qué no deben reabrirse, nombrémoslos también.

Beteado, como siempre, por **MMcB**.

"Er ist gestorben" significa "Él ha muerto" en Alemán.

Esto fue un reto auto-impuesto, a raíz de una ácida conversación y de rebelión contra mi determinación numero veintitres de no volver a escribir Grindeldore. Al parecer me quedé con ganas de más después de "Sobre cómo se cambia el mundo" obviamente tratando de ilustrar la escena opuesta, o simplemente como respuesta a "¿Y qué pasó cuando Gellert se enteró de que su amigo/enemigo había muerto?" porque prefiero los "¿Y qué pasó cuando…?" que los "¿Y qué hubiera pasado si…?"

Puedes leer la precuela de esta historia juntando los espacios aquí: http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/5592092/1/Sobre_como_se_cambia_el_mundo


End file.
